mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Piranha Plant (move)
's down special move|the enemy from the series|Piranha Plant}} |caption = Waluigi with his Piranha Plant. |universe = |user = |effect = Waluigi places a potted Piranha Plant on the ground to throw opponents in his direction. }} Piranha Plant ( ) is 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, a pot of dirt appears in Waluigi's hands and he places or drops it onto the ground, where a Piranha Plant then sprouts. When an opponent comes close, the Piranha Plant will bite at them, and opponents grabbed will then be thrown in Waluigi's direction. After throwing an opponent or being active for a certain period of time, the Piranha Plant will go back into the pot and disappear. The Piranha Plant also has a hurtbox, allowing it to be attacked by opponents or Waluigi. It can thus be used to block projectiles, and it can be hit by projectiles multiple times before disappearing. However, it will immediately disappear when hit by any attack not from a projectile. Origin holding a potted Piranha Plant in Mario Party 3.]] Piranha Plants are recurring enemies that first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and attempt to bite Mario and other characters. They primarily live in Warp Pipes, but potted Piranha Plants first appeared in Mario Party 3 in the minigame Storm Chasers, in which players must chase a rain cloud to feed their Piranha Plants. Waluigi is notably depicted holding a potted Piranha Plant in official artwork for the minigame, and a Piranha Plant is also Waluigi's default partner in the game's Duel Mode. In Super Mario 3D World and Mario Kart 8, potted Piranha Plants can also be used to bite nearby enemies or players. This move also references the Piranha Plant's appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as many of its animations and palette swaps are based on it. Piranha Plant is also infamous among the community for being included as a playable character in an official game before Waluigi. Gallery SSF2 WaluigiPiranhaPlant.png|Waluigi taunting next to his Piranha Plant, on Krazoa Palace. SSF2 Plant Toss.png|The Piranha Plant throwing at Waluigi, who is charging his up smash, on Nintendo 3DS. Trivia *According to developers, the Piranha Plant in this move is Waluigi's pet Piranha Plant, named Thaddeus "Chompers" DePlant.Twitter Accessed on September 23, 2019. *Each of Waluigi's costumes features a unique color scheme for the Piranha Plant, most of which reference different species of the Piranha Plant and its costumes in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Early in Waluigi's development, it was considered that his down special move would instead use the thorny purple vines he uses in his Super Ability and Mega Strike in Mario Strikers Charged. This move would have acted similarly to Piranha Plant but would have trapped opponents caught, similar to 's Vine. **Piranha Plant was ultimately chosen following the Piranha Plant's playable appearance in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, leading the developers to find it more recognizable and relevant for his moveset. References Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe